


as the world comes to an end

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [55]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, I SAID NO ARCHIVE WARNINGS APPLY OKAY, M/M, Magic Revealed, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Merlin will do whatever it takes, even if saving Arthur means losing him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: OTP Drabble Project [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	as the world comes to an end

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> If you see me [yelling about color symbolism again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370235/) and re-using my favorite metaphors, no you didn't <3
> 
> Title is from "King And Lionheart" by Monsters & Men because that song makes me want to fling myself into the sun with how much it fits these two.

Merlin will do whatever it takes, even if saving Arthur means losing him. This thought beats his heart for him, lifts his hands. Merlin’s magic is everything he is — he simply surrenders, veins flowing with molten gold. A dome materializes over his head, over Arthur and his knights. Its surface shimmers in sync with Merlin's ragged breathing.

Arrows and sorcerer's fire alike pummel the shield, each impact puncturing Merlin's own skin like shrapnel. Merlin falls to his knees, searching, desperate to see his king’s face one last time. Through a haze of tears, he only finds red. Gold. Blue.

Black.

**Author's Note:**

> I upset _myself_ so badly with the implications of this drabble that I started writing a sequel. We'll see if I ever finish it. As always, kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
